Reborn
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: the lord is dead and now the life begin again without the HIME material .. but the danger is still here
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime : Re-born 

**Author Note** : _This fanfics takes place after the final episode . All the Hime lost their power and let's say that there is an university on Fuuka Gakuen so Mai and the older students stayed in the same place than the others ( Nao , Natsuki , Mikoto ) who are still in college or high School ._

**First Chapter : a new chance for living .**

Sit as usual near the classroom's window , Nao was starring at the sky . Since the death of Kokyoku lord , live came back to normal . Her dear mother came back to her but Julia disappeared and Nao's own power too . At First sight , Nao was kind of happy to have a normal live again but unfortunately for her , in contrast to the others , she realized that her previous live made her lost the real meaning of a happy life … She used to be so sad because of her dying mother , of her lack of friends so she used to set her frustration free on the perverted men or on the others Hime . But today , the whole material came back to the Hime's star and she developed a very intense friendship with the others Hime in spite of all the fight she had to do , especially against Shizuru .

The only thing who hadn't been settled was her mother's sickness . She was still at the hospital and the doctor told Nao that her mother's condition wasn't getting better . Mai and the others came sometimes with Nao at the hospital but , even if she was thankful to them for their support , Loneliness used to be so important in her life that compassion was hurting the pride she created to protect herself when she was the lonely Hime . So she asked Mai and the other to not coming back with her again .

The girls didn't understand why she asked that , but since they were friends with Nao , they accepted this order . However they didn't stop to hang out with her and they were all eating together every days . At the beginning , Nao tried to explain that she was fine all by herself but Midori made a big speech about the old Hime sentaï , who used to be united despite the small fight between them .. So she gave up and started to eat every days with the others . Furthermore , she noticed after a few times that this daily meeting wasn't as unpleasant as she used to think .

Theses meeting made her also think that she wasn't the only one to have problems . In fact , despite the fact that Tate-kun has been clear about his feelings about Tokiha , Shiho was still on his back . She started to think that Tate and Tokiha must be very annoyed by Shiho because they were officially dating since The Lord's death .

So one days , whereas Shiho was sitting between Tokiha and Tate on purpose , Nao called Shiho and asked her to come because she wanted to talk with her in private . The others girls were kind of surprised because Nao never asked one of them to come with her in private but they thought that maybe it was a debut of changing in Nao's personality .

Then after a few minutes , Shiho decided to stand up and join Nao so that Mai has been able to come closer to her boyfriend for the first time . It made Shiho very angry but she followed Nao anyway . They sat on the a bank in the bloom garden .

' So , what do you want , Nao ?'

' Listen , I know it's not my business but I think that you should leave some liberty to Tate-kun …'

' Why are you saying that ?'

' I can understand that You and Tate-kun are friends since a long time but right now , he's dating Tokiha-sempai and I'm sure He'll be happy if he would be able to have more personal time with her , don't you think ?'

' You're wrong ! I'm the only one who can bring hapiness to Onii-chan ! This big breasted bitch have to give up!'

' Shiho , don't tell me that you're jealous of Tokiha-sempai just because she's got bigger breasts than you ?'

' Nao ! Her breast size is 90 E ! Don't you think that's weird ?'

' 90 E , Really ? I didn't think it was so big but anyway , Tate-kun choose her and I'm sure that for him , you and Tokiha-sempai are both important . So I you really want his happiness , let him be with Tokiha-sempai .'

' Well , you're maybe true but can I ask you a question ?'

' Go ahead .'

' Why are you making this ? Did Mai-san ask you to do it ?'

' No , but you know , I used to be so lonely that when I see two people who can find happiness , I don' know why but I want to help them .. maybe to live happiness by proxy ..'

' Nao-chan .. Sorry , I didn't know that .'

' That's nothing . Just think about what I've just told you and give a chance to Tokiha-sempai . She's the one who saved us so she can't be 100 bad ..'

' Maybe you're right . Now let's go back . they are going to wonder what happened between us .'

' yeah , that's possible !'

Then she came back .

' Nao ! You're back .. I was thinking that you took away Shiho to kill her …'

' Come on Natsuki , don't picture your case in others peoples …You're the only I want to kill , you know it .'

' You little bitch .. can you repeat what you've just said ?'

' Please , stop it already ! we're eating right now and besides I'm gonna recall you that you're Hime anymore so it would be useless to fight each other ..'

' No you're wrong Mai .. a fight between girls is quite exciting , especially if you add some mud …'

' Yuichi , please , be nice … Go to hell !'

Then Mai hit her boyfriend a few times .

' Mai ! I have to tell you something ! Starting today I'm not gonna interfere between you and Onii-chan but if I heard that you are making him sad , i'm gonna kill you !'

' Thanks Shiho . I'm gonna take care of Yuichi and also trying to cured this perverted side of him ..'

' Don't be so mad about that Tokiha-sempai .. It's normal as he's dating a girl who has a 90 E breast cup …'

' Nao ! How did you know that ! and please don't tell that this loud , that's very embarrassing !'

' Ara , a E cup … Won't you be happy if my breast size was like that , Natsuki ?'

' Shizuru .. please , not in public …'

' Why ? everyone here know that we're together , don't you ?'

Then everyone nodded .

' Everyone , Why are you all doing that ? Don't you think that's embarrassing ?'

' I think it's cute …'

' Nao … I'm gonna ..'

But Natsuki cannot finish her sentence because Shizuru start to kiss her without any restraint .

' Shizuru ! Stop it ! Shizuru !Help me !'

But everyone were looking at the cute couple kissing each other …Then Tate woke up and when he noticed the show that Shizuru was giving , he started to have nose bleeding and when Mai noticed them , she became mad again and hit him harder .

' Yuichi Tate , you pervert ! Go to hell forever !'

**Author Note** : _So that's it . I'm gonna try to alternate funny chapter and also action chapter with the return of an evil lord or something like that … I'm gonna work on it . So , If you liked this chapter , review it , it'll make me very happy and BTW I didn't imagine Mai's breast size , It's the real size that Mikoto give in the first volume of the manga ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Erratum: After some researches, I've noticed that Mai, Yukino , Tate , miyu , chie , aoi and kazuya are in their first year of High school course . So forget about what I said about the university, who's in Fuuka too, It's a mistake.

BTW, Sakomisu , natsuki's first information source and also teacher as cover , told her that she have to repeat a year because of her repeated absence . So if you consider the love that shizuru have for the cute natsuki kuga , let's admit that she also repeat a year too . About Reito, Haruka and Takeda, let's say that haruka repeat a year too because the couple Haruka/Yukino is not as clear as Shizuru/Natsuki but it's still a relationship who count so that's why. At the end, we can also see Reito asking Mai out and Takeda searching for Tate for some kendo's competition so they must be still in Fuuka .

So if I sum up the situation, we got this:

2nde year / high school: Mai, Yukino , Miyu , Chie , Aoi , Kazuya , Natsuki , Shizuru , Haruka , Tate , Akane (even if she's supposed to be in the 3rd year at the end )

Takumi and Akira are still in USA maybe they'll come back in my fics but they are supposed to be in 2 year of secondary school

Shiho is in 3rd year of second. School

Mikoto and Nao climbed to first year of High school.

Alyssa's situation is kind of weird but at the end she's working as Yukariko's replacement at the church . BTW, Miyu and Nao are supposed to doing it too and I've forgot to point this in the first chapter amongst Nao's thoughts. Let's say that Miyu and her are doing it after the class…And I don't think that Yukariko will be able to assume her position in a church after she got labour so let's say that Miyu , Nao and Allyssa get traped in this replacement ;)

Well I think I've forget nothing and Please ,excuse me again . I'm gonna work on the second chapter soon;) I hope that you liked the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two : darkness and Love (part one )**

Sit in the former Hime pillar's cave , Nagi was reading . Since the death of the lord , he was kind of unemployed … Two weeks ago , he was still traveling through the ages with Mashiro via the Valhalla's door but he decided to come back to Fuuka . Why ? he wasn't sure about it but something was calling him back somehow . As he was about to finish the 15th chapter of "Lord of the flies" , an orphan appeared and cut the book in two parts . Nagi succeed to fly away and as he was about to kill the orphan , the orphan started to talk .

' Nagi Homura , the dark lord is waiting for you .'

' Stop saying BS , you little shit . The dark lord is dead you know it ..'

' I'm not talking about Kyokou Lord . he was weak . I'm talking about the real Lord .'

' what ? My lord had someone powerful than him ? No kidding ?'

'I'm serious . My master saw how you stay faithful to him and he wants to thanks you for your good job .'

' Fine , I'm coming but can you tell me where I'm supposed to meet your master ?'

' Just behind you …'

And behind Nagi , a man entirely covered with a cloak was standing . Two other guys like him were next to him and were armed with swords like Miyu's . But it looks like the man was quite small ..

' So you're the real boss ?'

' You're clever Homurabut don't you dare playing dumb with me … Let's say that the two bodyguard next to me are quite impulsive ..'

' Well , so you wanted to thanks me ?'

' Yes but I've also another mission for you , dear Nagi … You might not know it but Fumi succeed to keep a way to give the Hime material back to their owners . Of course , we had to torture Mashiro a lot to learn this information but she was stupid enough to choose death rather telling us how this bitch succeed to steal the materiel from the Hime Star . So I'm gonna play a little game with her … You see , I can launch another festival whenever I want but theses bitches dared to face me and I don't think they will fight each other of their own free will .'

'So what's the point ? The festival can be launch again ..'

' Please let me continue …you see , if some kind of orphan start to attack Fuuka again , Fumi will be forced to give to the girls their power back so they'll put on the line their dearest again …but I'm sure you are going to tell me that simples orphan won't be able to launch a war again .. that's why I need your help . Like I'm guessing , you and I want the death of Fumi and the girls band who faced us and of course a new departure for another festival .. So I'm gonna ask you to bring me Miyu dead or alive so I'll be able to equip my new type of orphan with the technology called by the Seaars "Navy Blue: Sword "Marie" , you know , the sword who defeat all your orphan until the end ..And with this technology in our hand , I'll launch a post-attack in Fuuka without my new orphan , but still quite powerful than yours or Alyssa's . Fumi will be forced to give the material back to the owners because of the threat and then I'll send my news toys to kill all the Child …Theses Hime will endure the pain generated by the death of their dearest again , I'll personally come to kill Fumi with my own hands and we'll be the master again … Nice plan don't you think Nagi ?'

' Well , not bad , Let's try … You know that I didn't run away the first time so you can trust me again , My lord..'

' Nice to meet you again Nagi . It's gonna be a pleasure to work with you …By the way , My name is Lord Dai Artai . Lord Nagi Dai Artai .'

Then the lord took of his cloak and Nagi Homura just met his twins …


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : Darkness and Love (part 2)**

While Nagi is secretly planning another war , Mai and Tate were eating together at Mai's flat . Mikoto was staying exceptionally at Shiho's place , that's why Mai decided to invite Tate . They were eating Ramen for dinner and at First sight , Yuichi and Mai were kind of happy but in fact they were worried about something ..

' Yuichi , can I ask you something ?'

' Of course Mai .'

' It should be painful to remember but I want to know what happened to you after my fight against Shiho , when you disappeared ..'

' Well , let's eat . it's gonna be cold Mai .'

' Please Yuichi , tell me ! Takumi also refused to tell me what happened when he died but I care about you so much so please I really want to know !'

' Are you sure ? Because it might be painful for me but maybe it's gonna be painful for you too ..'

' Please , Tell me … because I've suffer a lot too between your death and your return ..Just ask the others if you don't believe me .'

' I do believe you Mai . You know , when Mikoto killed Shiho's Child , a huge pain went through my body . but inside my heart , I've feel that the death of Shiho's child wasn't the only source of pain .. that's when I've notice that Kagusutchi was also dying too . And to tell you everything , the only person I wanted by my side at this moment was you because I hadn't been able to confess to you before my death . I used to feel terrible . Then I remember that before I disappears , you were crying near to me and I think you try to told me that you were in love with me but I wasn't able to heard it .. death was surrounding me , all the shadows were calling me .. Kazuya , Ishigami-sensei and also a woman who looks like Nao's mother …They were telling me that I don't belong to the earth anymore .'

' Yuichi … I'm sorry .'

' But you know , when I woke up , I was in a huge white field with the others . We saw Fujino-sempai and Kuga joining us , I've also saw Takumi there .'

' So , all the dearest have been group together .. But I don't understand how you and the others came back from the death …'

' well , Mashiro popped up from nowhere and told us that our Hime have choose their destiny and they were needing our help to set them free from the dark lord .. And without explanations , I woke up in the pillar's cave alive again . That's when I've find the sword .. But after my resurrection , a voice in my head was telling me to go downstairs because my fate was here .'

' And , that's how you save me from Reito's attack .'

' Yes . I don't need to tell you what happened after this because you were here ..'

' Yuichi , I never told you this but when you confess your love to me in spite of the danger of the fight we were in , it really moved me … Because before I met you , I was always facing the problems I used to get alone and sometimes , I was tired of this . But when I met you , even if our debut were kind of chaotic , I've found someone who was ready to help me and , you know , I really want to apologize to you because you offered me several time a hand but I used to let my pride talking and I rejected you every time … Maybe because it was your kindness who was bothering me ..'

' Mai , Thanks . And , even if you already know it , I … I love you very much . I promise you I'll never leave you ..' replied Tate , who was blushing

' I love you too Yuichi … You're very precious to me ..'

Then , naturally , without being embarrassed , they kissed each other . It was maybe one of their meaningful kiss they shared since they were dating . Then Mai broke the kiss and said , the face hidden by her hair :

' Yuichi , If you want to do it …I don't mind .'

' What ? Do you mean that you want to have …'

' Don't yell , you stupid ! Well , I told you , do not make me repeat … , I told you that I don't mind and besides I'm kind of in the mood to do it so … if you want , we can .. you know .. But if you don't want …that's not a big deal ..' replied Mai , the face still hidden by her hair .

' I want to do it with you Mai because I love you and I care about you so …I'm ok ..'

' I love you too Yuichi .. But can you please turn the light off ? I'm not ready yet to doing it with the light .. sorry .'

' Of course , to tell you everything's , I would also doing it without the light ..'

Then Yuichi turn the light off and when he came back to Mai , she was hugging him . Tate felt that she wasn't wearing her shirt anymore and he was able to feel Mai's bra right now . Mai started to unbuttoned Tate's shirt and she put her hand on the bare chest . Then she start to caress it while Tate was kissing her in the neck . Then Tate unhooked Mai's bra and started to touch Mai's breast . The young girl moaned a little then she whispered to her boyfriend :

' Come on , let's get laid … I want to make this night unforgettable for both of us .'

' Gonna try my best , Honey …'

Then the two lovers laid on Mai's bed and they started making love . During that quiet night , some moaning came out from Mai's flat and then both slept quietly , hugging each other warmly .

When both woke up , Shiho and Mikoto was next to them .. And of course Shiho yelled at Mai , Mikoto tried to kill Tate with a knife because according to her , Mai was only belonging to her and because of the noises , Natsuki came to make it stop but when she saw Mai and Tate together , wearing only a boxer short for Tate and panties for Mai , she blushed and came back immediately in her room …

**Author note : **Well , I was supposed to write something moving about Mai and Tate's feeling and it became a little 'fan-service' at the end but in a sort of way , I think that's not inappropriate because of the important talking they have at the beginning .. furthermore , even if they aren't doing it in the manga or the anime , It do not mean that they didn't do it ( same thing for Naru/ Keitaro in LH) so I guess it's fine . anyway , if you like this chapter , please post a review , it's always nice to have some 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : darkness falling **

Tokyo is a quite huge city . Some Japanese would be able to pay a lot of money out just to have 2O cm2 of garden . But in a very luxurious district of Tokyo , a huge waste ground was still empty . some peoples tried to buy it to build another palace but every time they were trying to contact the owner , he wasn't there or in a few cases , the buyers disappeared in a mysterious way .

But tonight , there is a man who is heading to this waste ground . Hide by a big cloak , he approached the place , and took a stone who was on the ground . Then the man whispered something and disappeared .

Nagi opened the eyes and instead of the waste ground , he was standing in a luxurious main hall full of statues , painting and hanging . Then he saw a maid coming from the first floor . She bowed at Nagi and asked him to follow her .

' My Master is waiting for you , Homura-san . please follow me .'

' Nee , Maid-chan , you're quite cute … Wanna have some fun with me in the kitchen after my appointment ?'

'I think I'm gonna deceived you but I have to decline this offer . my Master need me by his side and moreover , you're clearly not my type .'

' Well , i'm think I am the one who took the role of Miss Moneypenny and you took James bond's role …'

' What are you saying Homura-san ? I don't get it .'

' Ara , the youth .. They'll keep surprising me ..'

' Please come in . My Master is going to have a talk with you in a moment . Do you want a drink while I'm on the way to tell my Master you're here ?'

' Gonna take a Vodka with ice cubes .'

' Fine . Yayoi , please , serve Homura san's drink and give it to him .'

then a young maid started to take care of Nagi's drink , but when she gave the glass to him , Nagi noticed that her eyes looks strange .. like she has been hypnotized by someone else . but as he was about to ask her why their eyes were like that , Nagi Dai Artai entered in the room .

' If you're done here , please leave us Yayoi .'

' Fine , my Master .'

Then she left the room , leaving the two men alone .

' So , Homura , Did you find the way easily ?'

' Well , I'm still wandering why you didn't choose a cave like batman or like in Fuuka because the waste ground isn't as secretive as it seems , especially in Tokyo …'

' Anyway , I asked you to come because I wanted to give the exact information about my plan …'

Then Nagi Dai Artai started to explain to Nagi the plan about Miyu's capture , but Nagi felt suddenly that they weren't alone anymore . He tried to felt the auras of the new persons but every time he was trying , something was making him fail . When Nagi DA noticed that he wasn't listening , he coughed …

' Nagi , are you listening me ?'

' Well , I was until I detected that we weren't alone anymore ..'

' Don't worry , it's because I asked them to come ..'

' Them ? who are they ?'

' Please follow me , I'm gonna introduce you ..'

back to Fuuka … After a day quite eventful , especially for Mai and Tate because of their first night together , the whole group received a call from Haruka and Yukino . They were at Shibuya and reserved a whole Karaoke's room to celebrate Yukino's birthday . The only person who had been warm was Shizuru but Natsuki invited her too . So Mai , Tate , Natsuki , Shizuru , Nao , Shiho , Midori and Mikoto took the train together and Miyu and Alyssa called one of Sears's limousine to be driven at the Karaoke .Yukariko declined the invitation because of the baby and Akira was still in America with Takumi . When the whole group arrived , they entered in the Karaoke and Took the biggest room .

' Whoa , Karaoke , Karaoke …'

' Mai , even if I love you a lot , You're scaring me right now …'

' Don't worry Tate . She loose her mind when someone talk about Karaoke ..' added Nao .

' In fact , even if you say that , I'm worrying about it . Please don't tell me that you're going to sing some Morning Musume's songs my dear Mai ..'

'Why not , Yuichi ? There is Love Machine who's great but also Get up rapper , Top , sexy boy soyokaze ni …'

' Ok , I get it . You like the hello ! project ..'

' Oh no , don't misunderstood me . I think Tsunku is a fucking pedophile but it's just that every good Karaoke has hello ! project song in their catalogue !'

Then the whole group started a great party while the two Nagi and some mysterious persons were planning something terrible behind their backs …

**Author Note** : _Well that's it . I've took notes about the firsts revelation in the second chapter and that's true that I've been too fast so this time I've continue the two nagi plot but I'm gonna make you wait a little bit longer before revealing the identity of the "persons" who were whith the two nagi … and about the karaoke part , I thought it could be funny to make some characters sing along before fighting against another chaotic situation ____ like the episode "parade" in fact .. _

_About my references , I really like writing the james bond's quote .. I think it's a funny insert but what do you think about it ? Lame or funny ? - _

_About the Hello project's one , I'm really a H!P Fan but I do think that some groups ( especially lately) are emphasizing the pedophile /lolicon size of Tsunku .. Damned he's 30 and he recrut some girls around 12 /13 ( cf the possibles !') isn't it sick ? well , I must admit their song are good furthermore .._

_About the Yayoi insert , I mean it's Yayoi Alter from Mai Otome (the young girl who looks like Nodoka from Negima ) I'm gonna insert some tiny characters from MO inside my fanfics to emphasize the link between Fuuka and windbloom . _

_I hope you like it , if you do , please review it ___


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : introducing the black sheep**

' Well , everyone ! I , Haruka , announce now that Yukino's birthday party begin !'

' So , you're finally 18 years old Yukino-chan ?'

' Yes , you're right Mai-chan …'

' But you don't have a boyfriend yet , Yukino ! you haven't clear all the goals you have yet !'

' Well , Mikoto-chan , how to say that …'

' Don't say anything , Yukino . Well , thing is , Yukino don't play in the same field that Mai or Tate .'

' Nao ! Shut up !'

' Ara , Haruka-chan , let her speak . Mikoto has the right to know what is a Les..'

'a ..a lesson ! Yeah , she has the right to know what a lesson is !'

' Don't you think that you're a little bit pathetic right now , Haruka ?'

' Shiho-chan … Wanna die ?'

' Well , to sum up Yukino's situation , Yukino likes Women instead of men . That's all !'

' So , Yukino is currently doing what Mai and Tate were doing this morning when I found them together in the bed ?'

' Yes , You're right , smart girl ! and I can tell you that the chosen one is Ha….'

' Haruka Kick !!!' and she hit Nao in the chest .

' Haruka-chan ! What did you do ?'

' That's fine Mai , Nao is strong .She will survive .'

' Well , You hit a nun Haruka . The bible punish the one who dare doing this .'

' Well said Ojo-sama .'

' that's funny to see that when one of their friends has been hurt , Alyssa and Miyu are currently talking and quoting the bible ..'

'I won't use the term funny if I were you Midori …'

But when they were talking , Nao woke up and then she screamed .

' Hey , Big forehead ! How dare you hitting me in the chest !'

' That true Haruka , why didn't you choose another part of her body ? She already has a flat chest ..'

' Kuga ! Shut up or your chest will become like mine soon !'

' I cannot let you doing that , Nao . You know , I love touching my dear Natsuki's breasts ..'

' Shizuru stop that ! that's too embarrassing !'

' Hey Nao ! Natsuki and Shizuru are lesbian too ?'

' Yeah they are Mikoto and if you want I'll show some pictures of them having sex …'

' What ?' reacted Shizuru and Natsuki together

' that's the price to pay when someone dare calling me flat chest .'

' Yukino-chan , Shizuru-san , Haruka-san , Natsuki , can you tell me how to become a lesbian so I can become one with Mai ?'

' That's kind of embarrassing , Mikoto …'

' Yukino is right , asking this is a little bit …'

' Haruka , you don't have to answer to that ! I refuse categorically ! Mai is straight , nothing more !'

' Yuichi ! Stop that !'

' But Mai ….'

' Hem , Minna-san , we're here to sing so let's sing don't you think ?'

' Ano … Alyssa-chan is right . It's my birthday tonight so I want that everyone get along with each other !'

' Yeah , you're right Yukino , my love .. I mean Yukino . Let's party !'

' God , you're really pathetic Haruka …'

Then the real party started . Mai chose the song _So Real _from BoA , Then Tate continued and _chose New york Minute_ from Don Henley who surprised the whole group because Tate was speaking very well english . Natsuki sang _You_ from Koda Kumi , Shizuru chose _Indigo Blue Love_ from Morning Musume and danced so well that she heated Yukino and Natsuki but when Haruka noticed that yukino was starring at , she gave her a so dark glance that she put her glasses back and kissed Haruka on the cheek , trying to make her forgot . Miyu and Alyssa sang together the song _Feel the same_ from BoA , Nao sang _Hitorijime_ from Buyden and tried to seduce Tate by dancing around him but Mai hit her quickly and then hit Tate when she noticed that he get a nosebleed . he try to explain that it was because of the heat but Mai guessed that it was because Nao's skirt was way too short for a young girl like her . Shiho sang _Happy !_ from Koharu Kusumi but when she finished , Nao remind her that this choose was emphasizing her childish attitude . Midori sang _22 sai no watashi_ from Natsumi Abe but Tate reminded her that she wasn't 22 anymore …( _just read the manga , you'll see that Midori really think that she's is younger when she make her first appearance_ ) and Finally Mikoto sang Lion Heart From SMAP and she also surprised the group because she sang so well that even Shiho who was saying that she will sing horribly was forced to admit that she sang beautifully . Then they drink a lot , Haruka paid to the whole group a parfait per person and as they was on they way back , a girls appeared suddenly , calling for help …

Sit in his seat , Nagi Dai Artai was drinking some vodka and then Yayoi came to whisper something in his ear . A smile appeared on his face and he said :

'I hope the hunt will succeed because if I does , the fun will be able to begin ….'

**Autor Note** : _Well that's it , This chapter didn't reveal a lot of new information but it's like a fun chapter before the real story .. well , the songs chose are from my playlist so you can see my taste even if I wanted to include some Carpenters's song or Mettalica's in it . Well we'll see later ;) To answer to a question in a rewiew , Yayoi in MO is a young girl in the same class as Arika and she is short , Blue short hair . She has not a really important role . Try to search Yayoi alter and MO in the internet , you'll surely find her . Sorry for being late but I'm currently working on a Fics negima ( a NegiXYue) , A rozen maiden one too , two Love Hina's and I'm currently also working on a personal fanfics but it's really hard to write… anyway , enjoy and please review it if you liked ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 : Will we get our powers back ?**

As they was on they way back , a girls appeared suddenly , calling for help …

' Help me ! Please , help me !'

' What's happen little girl ?' answered Natsuki

' two guys are chasing me , please save me from them , they're going to kill me if you don't …'

' Fine …I'm gonna take them down ..'

Then natsuki tried to invoke her guns but she realized when the invocation failed that she wasn't able to do it anymore …

' Shit .. I totally forgot that I don't have my powers anymore .'

' Don't worry , Na-chan . I'm doing it also sometimes .. For example , last time I was on a date with Yuichi and we saw this girl being molested by a thug … I tried to invoke my elements to defend the girl but Yuichi remind me that the material was gone .. I was so sad that we had to come back at Fuuka .'

' Yeah , thanks to this thug , our perfect date ended prematurely … God if I find this thug again , I'll …'

' You'll what honey ?' reacted Mai , very angry

' I won't do anything , ha ha ha …'

' Fine , I'm relieved . I really don't want to see you coming back badly injured .'

' Anyway , Miyu , take care of the two men .'

' Fine , Alyssa-sama .'

Then the two men appeared and tried to catch the young girl they were chasing but Miyu was ready and she cut the two men's arms . They screamed loudly because of the pain and they decided to retreat .

' Don't think that we're done with you , you bitch !'

' When our master will be warmed , he'll send more men after you !'

' You should run away right now or I'm really gonna kill you .'

' Shit , let's go …'

' Did the master mentioned a fucking robot ?'

Then the two men disappeared in the night . Miyu retracted her sword in her arm and she join the whole group . The girl who was chased was still crying . Then Alyssa came next to her.

' So , young girl , can you tell us your name before explaining to us why these two men were after you?'

' Yes … Firstly I want to thank you for the help you gave me … I would be dead if I didn't find you in my way.'

' Well , you should thanks Miyu . We've done nothing .'

' Shizuru-sempai , you're embarrassing me .'

' BTW , My name is Yumemiya . Yumemiya Arika . Nice to meet you !'

' Aren't you studying in Fuuka ? Your face isn't unknown to me '

' Yes , I'm . I just came to Tokyo from my countryside .. a little village lost in the desert .'

' A desert in japan ? what's the ….' Replied Nao , quite surprised

' oh , sorry , I didn't mean that .. I mean , I'm from china , that's why I talked about desert .'

' Oh , I see .'

' Come on , Yumemiya-san , Let's go back to Fuuka . Staying like that in the streets of Tokyo this late is very dangerous for girls like you …'

' Really ? So what about me Midori-sempai ? I'm maybe younger that Yumemiya-san !'

' You , there is no problem , Miyu is always stuck with you and moreover you showed us before that you weren't the innocent and vulnerable girl you try to be .'

' That's quite true , Midori-chi . When she destroy the bridge , It was very impressive .'

' Nao , I told you before , if you keep remind me that , I'll ask Miyu to kill you .'

' Wow Scary …'

Then the group headed to Fuuka but Alyssa stay away from Arika …something in her speech wasn't right according to her but it was only doubt yet .

Meanwhile , in Nagi's house …

' so she escaped ?'

'I'm truly sorry archduke but a fucking robot helped her when we were chasing at her …'

' A robot you say ?'

' Yeah , a group of high school girls were walking in the same street and our target asked them some help ..'

' Interesting . but a failure is still a failure … I think you deserve a good punishment .'

then one of the 3 hooded girls jumped on the two thug and stabbed them . a lot of blood flowed and nagi applauded .

' I can see that you haven't lost the ability to use your weapons … Honestly , I'm glad to see this show again .'

' Thanks , Archduke .'

' Yayoi , call Nagi please . I need a favor from him .'

Then five minutes later , Nagi homura was sit next to the archduke .

' So , Nagi , I hope that you asked me to come for a good reason ..'

' Oh , look at you , you're so aggressive toward me ..That's not a good idea , you know ?'

' oh , shut up and tell me what you have to say .'

' I need your powers .'

' You mean the powers you gave me back ?'

' yes . you see , one of our precious target run away and I send two men after her but looks like Miyu's group was also on the same way and they helped her . So I need you to create a lot of orphans on them so we'll be able to recuperate our target and maybe we'll also have Miyu .'

' Good plan but don't you remember how strong this bitch is ?'

' Yes , I know but you see , she's currently the only one who can fight orphans so I'm sure that she won't be able to handle 30 or 40 orphans .'

' Well we can try . Do you know where they are right now ?'

' According to my former men , answered the archduke , pointing the two bleeding corpses , they came back to fuuka . so If you provoke each one with one or two orphans , they will go for sure at Miyu's place . But don't kill the others girls right now , I need them later …'

' Fine , sound like a fun plan . let's do it .'

back to fuuka , the whole group came back to their respective rooms . some of them were already sleeping , some others were still awake . It was the case for Shizuru and Natsuki . Natsuki was reading a motorcycle magazine and Shizuru was taking a shower .

' it was a really fun night , don't you think na-chan ?'

' It was good but quite tiring . I won't be able do it every night ..'

' Ara , does it mean that I won't be able to have fun with my lover tonight ?'

' Shizuru … Why do you like sex so much ?'

' I don't know but you must like this part of my personality if you are still dating me , don't you?'

' Oh god , are you implying that I'm as perverted as you?'

' maybe …'

Then someone knocked at the door .

' Put some clothes on you Shizuru . imagine if it's Tate-kun , he would be able to dump Mai after seeing you naked ..'

' I think you're exaggerating . My breast are not as big as Mai but when I think about it , it would be nice to have Mai's breast size ..'

Then Natsuki opened the door and then she realize that she was facing two big orphans …

**Author Note** : _Sorry for the delay but I had an exam to pass ( to enter in a nurse's school in paris and I think I succeed , I just have to wait June the 22) and moreover I had to watch some anime like __Idolmster__ xenoglissia or El cazador de la Bruja for example so I didn't write during that time ._

_So that's it . Arika is here … But why ? will she help the Hime in their fight against the two Nagi ? You'll discover it later ___


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 : You're my last hope Fumi-wan kenobi(part one)**

Natsuki was literally stunned . unable to move , she was staring at the two orphans . After 2o or 30 seconds later , Shizuru decided to see herself who knocked at the door . That's when she saw the tow surprises ..

' Natsuki ! Why aren't you responding ! if it's really Tate-kun , I'll ….. oh my god ..'

' Tate-kun , you really changed ..'

'You're right Na-chan , he changed A LOT .'

and then the two girls screamed .

At the same time Shiho was in her flat with her roommate Nao . She switched the radio on and Shiho's favorite show started .

' _FM Fuji ! Hello ! Project Night ! GakiKame Featuring Niigaki Risa and Kamei Eri from Morning Musume !_ ( Gaki-san's voice ) _Konbawa ! Morning Musume Niigaki risa to_ ( switch to Kamei's ) _Kamei Eri desu ! …_'

' God Shiho , you are not going to impose to me this fucking show again ? you know that I hate it !'

' Come on Nao , that's fun ! just try to listen to it !'

' No way . I'm gonna listen my Zen creative so go ahead if you want to listen your show .'

' If you want …'

then Nao took her Zen creative and Minami's Kuribayashi's song _Shining Days_ started . Mai Hime's OP - Thought it could be funny that one of the Hime listen to it

'_Aozora ippai ni_

_Watashi tachi no omoi ga chiribamerarete iku_

_Unmei no hito ga anata nara ii noni_

_Genjitsu wa umaku ikanai_

_Hikaru kaze no naka_

_Yume no hane maioriru yo_

_Yuuki dashite mirai he_

_Sou utsukushiku.._

_Ugokidasu atsui kodou ga_

_Ano hi to onaji hayasa wo kizamu yo_

_Massugu na manazashi ga suki_

Zutto miteitai' 

' Nao ! If you don't want listen the show , fine but don't sing ! it was hard enough to heard you sing tonight …'

' Gosh … Sometimes I wonder why I'm still living with you ..'

Then to avoid another fight with Nao , Shiho plug her headset on the radio and started listen to the GakiKame show by herself . That's when the two orphans decided to knocked at the door but because of the fact that both of them were wearing a headset , the two girls didn't heard them knocking and the two orphans waited about 10 minutes without responses . they decided finally to broke the door open but when they came to surprise the two girls , instead of usual reaction , both yelled on them …

' Could you be less noisy ? I'm listening some music right !' Yelled the two girls simultaneously

Of course , the two orphans were kind of surprised but after 30 seconds , Nao and Shiho noticed that they yelled at Orphans so they removed their headset and looked at each others .

' Shiho , am I dreaming or two orphans are currently floating in our room ?'

'You tell me , I'm also have this sensation .'

40 seconds later , the girls were running away from their opponents .

At Mai's place , Yuichi , Mai and Mikoto were resting a little after the tiring night they got . Mikoto was already half asleep and she was laid on her bed . Mai put a duvet on Mikoto and then she came back next to Yuichi . They shared a quick kiss and then Yuichi hugged the young girl . They stayed like this about 5 minutes and then Mai broke the tender moment .

' You should go to your room or Takeda won't let you in again .. remember how he reacted when he learnt that you spent the whole night at my place ..'

' Well , that's true that I had to sleep in the open . But thanks for me , it's not the winter yet ..'

' So , that's why you have to go .' answered tenderly Mai , while she was giving to Yuichi his coat .

' Sweetie , don't tell me that you're chasing me ?'

' I am . Because if I let you stayed with me tonight , we aren't gonna sleep and it will be very bad for both of us..'

' Because we are going to have sex ? is there a problem with your contraception or something ?'

' You are so … perverted !!'

and then she hit him .

' God , you perfectly know that's not why I'm asking you to leave . I can perfectly handle a night with you without being tired the next day . It's just because we have a test tomorrow and I don't want to be late … Every time we do it , you made us late because of the morning hugs you want to share _CF : the "morning hugs" come from aishiteruze baby (the manga ) . When Kokoro and Kippei make love for the first time , they wake up the next day and both share a morning hug -_ '

' You know , you'll have to get used to when we'll be married .' replied Yuichi seriously but still quite disappointed

' what did you just said ?' then replied Mai astonished

' I said that you'll have to get used to when we'll be married'

' So .. You think about marriage , don't you …' add mai who started to be uncomfortable

' Why are you so surprised ? I love you a lot and I don't plan to leave you so Yes , I think about it .' answered Yuichi , who was blushing

Then after this answer , Mai smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips .

' That was the most moving declaration you ever made me Yuichi … thank you so much . You know , I also love you a lot …'

' Mai …'

then they started to share a meaningful glance but Mai broke this tender moment one more time

' But even if I love you a lot , you won't stay by my side tonight . Now leave .'

' So cold … Fine , you won . I leave .'

Tate took his coat and started to leave the flat but when he opened the door , he noticed that there was two orphans looking at him . The without thinking , he banged Mai's door and came back to her .

' Yuichi , why did you banged my door ? are you insane ? I Told you , you are not going to stay here tonight !'

' I think you should stop yelling at me and take a look at what's behind your door …and you'll understand .' answer Yuichi livid .

' Is it one of your stupid jokes again ?'

then Mai opened the door and she suddenly understand why Yuichi looked so panicked …

**Author note** : _So that's it . I noticed that that this fanfics has more readers that the other one (the Mai Otome's one named the resistance strikes back if you're interested by it ) so I decided to work on it a little bit more than the others . So here the new chapter . Funny fact about some things … The radio show that Shiho listen really exist and it's one of my favorite . go on hello-online. org and you'll be able to download it - You'll have just to do a research in the torrent part with the keyword "GakiKame" ._

_About the Mai hime's opening , I was listen some music while I was writing this part and the shuffle mode of my zen creative launched this title so I thought it could be fun to add it .. tell me what you think about it - _

_For the Aishiteruze baby's quote , I've explained and about the tender scene between Mai and yuichi , I thought about a third season episode of the TV show "Friends" . ross and Rachel are arguing because Ross already planed a full future for both of them including baby , taxes problems and where they'll live … Rachel got mad at him and yelled at him , then ross gave her a speech who looks like the speech Yuichi gave to Mai . So if some people thought while reading this part " oh ! looks like a scene of "Friends" !" , they are right -_

_I'll try to finish the run away of the whole group in the next chapter and then you'll know how the group will be able to get ride of theses orphans …_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 : You're my last hope Fumi-wan kenobi (final part)**

Usually , the nights were quit calm on Fuuka . But tonight , for a certain group , it wasn't an usual night …

Quickly , all the groups met each other and , while they were running , they started to talk about what happened to try to understand this sudden surprise . Shizuru had the chance to took something to wear when she noticed that the only way to survive was running away .

' Shizuru-sempai ! Na-chan ! Are you also chasing by orphans ?' asked Mai , panicked

' Oh , you're wrong Mai-chan . We just decided to walk a little bit by this great night …'answer Shizuru ironically

' Of course we are ! And to tell you the truth , I bet that in a few minutes Shiho and the others will join us very soon …'

' You're right Natsuki … just look behind you' added Yuichi .

and behind them , Haruka , Yukino , Nao , Shiho and Mikoto were about to join them , chasing by 6 orphans …

meanwhile , Alyssa and Miyu were drinking tea at Fumi's place but when the orphans attack started , the 3 pricked up their ears then drank a sit of the red tea that Fumi served and then added , without panicking :

' So , it started .'

' Oh Fumi-sama , you noticed it too ? I guess that mashiro-sama left you some of her powers before leaving ..'

' Did I told you that she's really gone ?'

' Fumi-sama , Do you mean that Mashiro-sama is still here ?'

' Oh you look surprised Miyu ! Of course she is still here . What do you think ? even if Shizuru kill the others , Nagi and Mashiro are the last survivors of the former dictatorship .. so to avoid a coup , Mashiro left the dimension through the dimensional door but she came back a few weeks ago .'

' But what about Reito-sempai ? wasn't he a part of the former dictatorship too ?'

' Oh no … He wasn't . The lord was only using his body and also Mikoto by the same occasion .'

' thank god , this bastard is dead …'

' Gosh Miyu , who learned you theses words ?'

' No one , Alyssa-sama …' replied Miyu , awkward .

' You know , Miyu , even if the lord is dead , we still have another problem … Nagi .'

' But , he isn't in this dimension anymore so that's fine …'

' You're wrong Alyssa . He isn't anymore. Our contact in the other world told us that he disappeared a week before mashiro's departure'

' So you've got contact in the other world ? How could it be possible ?'

' Mashiro-sama and Natsuki Kruger , our contact , built it after what happened in fuuka .'

' Anyway , I can sense that the orphans are coming , alyssa-sama .'

' arigatou Miyu . So Fumi-sama , what your plan ?'

' I don't know how Miyu function but she forgot that separately the orphans , Mai and the others are also coming so we have to welcome them .'

' Don't worry Fumi-sama . I'll take care of the orphans while you're taking care of the girls .'

' Listen Miyu , I know that you've been able to handle a lot of orphans when you fought against Nagi but this time there is .. let me see exactly .. 12 or 14 . So I advice you to stay with us .'

' But Fumi-sama … The orphans won't stay kindly outside the building waiting for us .'

'I know alyssa but I told you that Mashiro was still here so we don't have to worry anymore.'

' What do you mean ?'

Then without warming , Mashiro sama appeared along with Gal .

' What does Fumi mean ? You'll know soon Alyssa-chan .'

' Mashiro-sama ! welcome back ! BTW who is the robot next to you ?'

' Gosh , girls from your world are very rude Mashiro ….'

' Alyssa , Miyu , I introduce you Gal , a very clever Robot fwho is working with us at Windbloom .'

' Windbloom ? what's that ?'

' Oh , looks like Fumi-chan didn't explain this point to you . Windbloom is the major city in the other dimension.'

' Nice to meet you , Gal-san .' answered Alyssa and Miyu

' I'm Alyssa Sears and this is my bodyguard , Miyu .'

' Miyu and Alyssa ? Sounds like familiar to me …'

' Oh , I forgot .. Gal , here , you'll find people who looks like your own acquaintances but there are 100 different .'

' OK But still the Miyu I know isn't as different as the one I can see right now ..except that she's wearing her scarlet material every day .'

' wait .. You know someone who looks like miyu and who is able to unlock her ultimate form whenever she want ?'

' Are you surprised ?'

' Of course I'm . Miyu need my voice to activate the scarlet material .'

' Oh , really ? so , I was wrong , there isn't any differences …'

Then the conversation changed leaving Miyu and Alyssa lost by Gal's words .

' BTW , Shall we launch the process now Mashiro-sama ?'

' Come on Fumi-chan … Let's be polite . our main guests aren't here yet …even if they are about to enter in this room exactly in 16 seconds .'

Then 16 seconds later , Mai , yuichi , Natsuki , Shizuru , Shiho ,Nao , Midori Yukino, Yukariko and Haruka entered in the room .

' You see , Fumi ? Here they come .'

' Let me guess , Mashiro-chan … There is Mai-chan , Natsuki , Shizuru , Shiho , yukino , Nao , Midori, Yukariko and Haruka with us right now, isn't it ?'

' You're right Gal . You see , when I told you that you'll met some people who looks like acquaintances of yours…'

' But who is the last one ?'

' Oh it's Tate Yuichi . Mai's Boyfriend .'

Of course , the whole group was really stunned to see that Mashiro was back but as they were about to ask some questions about this mystery , Arika entered in the room .

' Please , Fumi-sama , help us , there is monsters who are chasing me …'

But as soon as Arika entered in the room , the faces of Mashiro and Gal changed . Before Arika's arrival , they were both quite amused by the show but when Arika came , they became very angry . Arika who was still under the shock , looked around her and noticed Gal and Mashiro . then Her face changed too and she looked at Gal very angry too .

' My dear Gal , you're back ….Let me tell you that I'm not very pleased .'

' Really ? I'm currently in the same state as you , antsy .'

' So , if you succeed to come here , I can deduce that he did it … Where is he right now ?'

' Mashiro-sama , you're so naive . Do you really think that I'm gonna talk like that ?'

' Arika …I think you should do it for you own sake .'

' Gal , are you threatening me ? you know that you cannot beat me even in 200 years ..'

' Ano .. please , but Arika-chan do you know this robot ?'

' I do , Mai-chan . he's an old acquaintance of mine .'

' Girls please , move back . I think it's gonna be very dangerous soon .'

' But Mashiro-sama …'

' Girls ! Mashiro-chan told you to move back !'

' Shut up stupid robot ! How can you yelled at me like that ? Do you know who I am ?'

' Haruka , please , Calm down..'

' Yukino , he just insulted us !'

Then Fumi stood up and asked the girls to move back . They did it and in the middle of the room , only Arika , Gal and Mashiro were still standing .

' Shall we settle this , Mashiro , Gal ? My master gave me a task to do and I still need to fulfill it .'

' Mashiro and I won't let you doing it , especially after what you've done to Nina !'

' hahahaha … My master told me that his plan worked well but I can see that it a total success …'

' What do you mean , traitor ?'

' Nina is with us from the beginning . That day , she was only acting .. but I guess that a new fact for you !'

' Gosh .. how many traitor he succeed to create ?'

' Anyway , let's stop this chitchatting . Like I said , I have something to do so .. DIE ! MATERIALIZE !'

Then a flash of light suddenly flood the room and the gentle Arika was now wearing her Meister Otome outfit .

' Oh I can see that you're serious enough to use your whole power … So Mashiro join you too ? To be able to use the real thing …'

' oh , this information will stay secret from now . Knowing what happened won't bring anything good to you , my dear Mashiro …'

' Listen , fucking antsy , I'm gonna kill you and then I'll chase him and I swear that If I discover that Mashiro has been killed by one of you , I'll take my revenge by killing all of you !'

'Ara ,Ara … The cute little Mashiro is angry ! Scaaaary ! … ahahhaha let me laugh .'

Then Mashiro closed her eyes and Fumi came close to her . Fumi gave her a ring that Mashiro took and put it .

' Allright , you piece of shit … I'm gonna send you in hell right now ! Ready Gal ?'

Then Gal's head ring started to turn very quickly .

' No problem , Mashiro-chan . I'm gonna be able to avenge Midori this time .'

' Fine …Cover me please .'

Then Mashiro moved forward and stares at Arika . She closed her eyes again and suddenly , after 30 seconds of silence , Mashiro yelled :

'Kazahana Mashiro , Suishou no Hime , is going to send you burning in hell !'

And then she transform into the queen of hell , surrounded by flames .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 : the dance of fire and crystal**

After Mashiro's transformation , the rug on the floor started to burn but with the intention of impressing Arika , she moved her hand and the fire came back . then she transform it into a fire sword bigger than herself . the gorgeous dress she chose before turn into rags . Arika who already turned into Otome was looking at the show Mashiro gave. Then when she noticed that the show was over , she applauded .

' great show Mashiro ! My mashiro wasn't able to do it … looks like the power of the queen of hell is more powerful than I thought .. were you able to do it too , Mai-chan ?'

' Ano …I don't know .. I used to be able to protect myself from missiles with a fire shield but materializing a fire sword was something unknown for me .'

' I see , so you are stupider than the Mai I know . such a pity .'

' Hey … Shut up girl ! how dare you ….'

' Tokiha-san , please calm down . May I remind you that you're powerless ?'

' Fine Mashiro-sama .' replied Mai , disappointed .

' Then shall we go , Mashiro ? I'm getting tired right now …'

' yeah . let's settle our fight .'

Then Arika materialized her own Akitsuki sword but it was shorter than usual .

' Wait Arika , isn't your sword unusual ?'

' So you did noticed it Gal . For a fucking robot , you're pretty smart . But you know I'm gonna honor your great work … SURROGATE-BETA MODE ! YUMEMIYA ARIKA MODE ZWEI !'

Arika shined again and suddenly a second crystal sword appeared in her hand .

' Surrogate mode beta ? What's that Gal ?'

' Gosh .. Arika ! How did you … It's a project I got before the third war . Bacuse of the Fumi-sama incident , I thought about a better surrogate system . but it's still unstable , that's why I gave up …'

' Then how Nagi succeed to obtain it ?'

' I don't know !'

But taking advantage of the situation , Arika attacked the two by surprise but thanks to their goods reflexes , they both dodged Arika's sword .

' I think we should postpone this fight later Mashiro because looks like one who is more important …'

Then the real thing started . Very quickly , the fight became a real mess . All the dolls on shelves started to burn , the windows were exploding into thousand fragments of glass . The fire and the smoke filled the whole room so much that the others girls including Fumi had to escape from it . the few furniture who weren't burned to ashes had been cut into several pieces by Gal's head ring and Arika's swords . But quickly , Arika took the advantage and started to ward her opponents attacks off . Moreover , she was taking advantage of this situation to counter them , hurting them quite badly . after 10 minutes , Mashiro and Gal were literally exhausted . Mashiro was bleeding seriously and it was very difficult for Gal to stand up . Arika was quite fine unlike the two others . she was bleeding a little bit because of Gal's attacks and was also burn because of Mashiro's . but she succeed to keep her nice smile on her face despite the energy she had to use .

' Oh Mashiro-chan , are you Allright ?' asked Arika ironically

' Shut up , antsy . You haven't win yet .'

' Gosh .. please , I know that you want to die but look at both of you … You're bleeding and all the cables of Gal are almost cut … Do you really think it's intelligent to keep fighting ?'

' Arika even if I have to explode , I will avenge Midori ! What you did to her is unforgettable ! She was trying to save you from the ….'

' SHUT UP ! I told her to not trying to stop me , I warmed her ! But she called her beast and started to attack me!'

' She was trying to save you ! how can you be so stupid ?'

' Could you stop wasting time ? Now let me show you how insignificant the Hime power is against the Otome's!'

' Really ? But you maybe not know that but the Hime have something that the Otome don't have ….'

' Oh yeah I know ! Guts !'

' You're funny … But it's a bad answer , ansty . the right answer is childs …'

' Childs ? what that's ? You mean baby ?'

' Ah Ah Ah , how stupid you are Arika Yumemiya ! No , a child is nothing like that … But an a concrete example is better that explanations , don't you think ?'

' What the fuck are you planning …'

' KAGUSUTCHI !'

And then , from the outside of the house , Kagusutchi shot a huge fireball on Arika , who avoid it at the last moment . Then Kagusutchi destroyed the facade of the house and his huge face appeared in front of Arika .

' That's your tramp card ? It's just a bigger slave !'

' I think that you didn't get it … every child came from the heart of his Hime . So to be more clear , when the Hime is very angry and powerful , the child is too but the main difference is that the child can be only beat by .. another child . So I think it's a dead end for you my dear antsy …'

then suddenly , someone called Mashiro ..

' hold on mashiro !'

' this voice … it's not possible ! I killed you !'

' well , looks like I'm a undead if it's really true …'

' Tomoe ! why are you here ?'

and behind the three fighters was standing Tomoe . she was wearing a windbloom's formal outfit and were quite delighted to see Arika mad at her .

' Tomoe , I don't know why Natsuki sent you here but I can settle this situation ..'

' I know that but you know , Natsuki-chan noticed that the Hime's situation wasn't settled yet so she send me to let you settle what you have to do .'

' But …'

' Mashiro , let's Tomoe handle Arika , the Hime need us …'

' Gal … Tomoe .. please let me finish her .. she killed Mashiro ! I have to avenge her !' screamed Mashiro , torned between anger and sadness

' Listen . Natsuki-chan told me that you will react like that but she told me to handle the Arika's situation anyway ..so now , leave .'

' Tomoe .. please ,avenge Mashiro . For windbloom's sake and mine's too ..'

' Don't worry Mashiro-chan . I won't disappoint you .'

' Thanks Tomoe-chan .. now let's go Gal !'

' Yes sir !'

Then both left the room leaving Tomoe and Arika alone .

**Author note** : _well that's it , here comes the new chapter yeah __ ♫ Maachingu Maachi Hajimarimasu .. Maachingu Maachi Atsumarimasu ! ... Daijoubu deshou ? Goaikyou deshou ? ♪ (sorry I'm in HALCALI mode right now because in July , I'll see them at the 2OO7 japan expo in paris so I'm really in fond of their song lately … just listen to the song called # marching march and you'll discover a great song ) anyway when I was thinking about my fics , I thought it would be fun to give a positive role to Tomoe-chan .. in the anime she is 100 dark and that's too bad . maybe , deep inside her heart , she has a good side so I decided to try this possibility __ what do you think about it ? BTW , I'm talking about a lot of think like the fact that mashiro the queen is dead or that midori is dead too and I don't explain exactly what happened so here the deal : _

_1) I finish this fanfics (not yet don't worry , I still have a lot of ideas ) and I write some One shot about what happened in windbloom's dimension _

_2) I offer you to email me and you'll able to imagine by yourself what happened ;) sound fun isn't it ? _

_Well , tell me what you think about that and maybe I'll work with you in the future _

_BTW , when I began to write my fics , a lot of people noticed to me in their reviews that I was doing a lot of mistakes when I was writing . So here is my question : Am I still doing some or my writing really got better ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 : Past**

Still under the shock , Mashiro and Gal were running in the corridor to join Mai's group .

' Is it really ok to leave Tomoe alone against her ? Arika was quite serious when we were still fighting her ..'

' Don't worry Mashiro-chan . If Natsuki sent her , it's because she has faith in her so let's do OUR job first.'

' Fine . Do you remember what you have to do ?'

' Yeah … It's not so complicated ..'

' Great . so hurry . Tomoe will need our help .'

' If you think so …'

Meanwhile , in the previous room …

' Tomoe ! you bitch ! why are you helping windbloom ?! they are the one who started everything !'

' Come on .. Who told you that ? because it's 100 bullshit . Windbloom did everything to stop what happened.'

' Shut up ! The archduke told me everything ! The real puppet master who was behind my dear Mashiro is Natsuki ! She's seeking more powers for herself ! That's why this war happened again !'

' I can see that the archduke is very skilled when it concern mind control .. despite the sadness you felt after Mashiro's death , you had to stay lucid . you didn't . and because you're a baka antsy ( _AN : mix between baka ribbon (in __Idolmster__ xeno also edited by Sunrise ) and Arika's nickname_ ) , you believed the archduke … you really disappointed me back then …'

' Really ? I'm so sorry Tomoe-chin ….' Answered Arika ironically

' I guess that why you killed Midori so coldly …but even so , If I sum up the whole thing about you , you've been duped and moreover , because of this masquerade , you've lost your dear master and one of your closer friend … Sad isn't it ? Well , I used to appreciate Mashiro , maybe because she was our Queen but I didn't know Midori much …. Of course she has been the one who beat me when the fist war was about to start , that's maybe the main reason …'

' Tomoe ! What's your point ! I don't have time to waste !'

' My point is : you and me we're the same . I betrayed Windbloom once and you were here to defend it . Then You betrayed it and I took your place . funny isn't it ? We are both traitor for Windbloom but you know , the main difference between us is that I didn't commit a ' Crime de lèse- majesté' like they say in France ..but you did . And now you're the hugger bounty head in Windbloom . Feel honored ?'

' I didn't kill Mashiro ! Midori did it !'

' Well , according some peoples , YOU did it . Maybe the archduke gave you some drug too …. Anyway , let's stop this interesting chitchat and let's fight . I really want to try my new Otome's dress against you …'

' A new dress ? sounds interesting . I really want to see it too if you don't mind ..Even if I wear the most powerful Otome's dress…'

' You seems to forget Nina's former dress … the ultimate black diamond is powerful as yours and moreover the most powerful Otome's dress in the whole history wasn't yours but Fumi's … So I still have a chance to beat you .'

' In your dreams , yeah , but not in the real life …'

' Maybe .. But unlike you , I still have a Master …But even if Mashiro was still there with you , I would be able to beat you easily .. She was soooo weak , mouhahaha …'

Of course , Tomoe's provocation worked and Akira , who became very mad at her after the ultimate insult she made against Mashiro , rushed toward Tomoe . The young girl dodged Arika's attack and then she jumped on a burned table .

' Gosh , you're so predictable ..and so violent too . But you honored me to make the First move , so I have to give this honor back … so die bitch … TOMOE MARGUERITE , ULTIMATE BLACK SPEARS , MATERIALIZE !'

Then suddenly Tomoe's dress change to a big black dress decorated with a huge emerald on the chest . she was also armed with a big spear with a gold pike shaped like horns .

' quite impressive dress … but don't you know that a spear is only good when the two opponents are far from each other ? really , you're way too stupid tomoe-chin …'

Arika suddenly jumped and tried to slash Tomoe with her swords but Tomoe's spear shortened and hit Akira so violently that she crashed on the other side of the room because of the counter attack's strength .

' Don't ever underestimate the real strength of a spear Arika …. Mine is special . she can strike opponent from long distances but also from short distance … and I haven't unlock my Zwei mode so I'll let you finish my point by yourself Arika …'

' your point is that you're so weak that you need a cheater weapon to survive … That's so pathetic . I really have to teach you a lesson , _kiddo_ ….'

' Come and try Arika ..'

back to Mai's group

the whole group arrived in a room full of books everywhere . the only furniture different from a book was a very luxurious table and a few chairs .

' Mashiro ! why did you bring us here ? there's only books !'

' calm down Nao … geez , the Nao I know is also as clumsy as you are …'

' you're lucky , robot-chan .. if you weren't hurt , I could kill you .'

' yeah but if you want to give a try , you'll need my help .. right girls : We're going to give you your power back thank to Garderobe's technology .'

' really ? that's so great !'

' well , don't be so happy about that , Kuga … you'll have to face a greater danger than before . The archduke isn't as easy as Homura was … Dai artai IS really scary . After all , his coup almost succeed if Arika didn't interfere ..'

' Arika-chan helped her country by the past ?'

' Indeed , Shizuru , answered Gal . In fact , Arika is one of the girls who lived the second great war in our dimension . she has been in the past our main force . you don't know it , but Arika's mother , Rena-sama , who was the first souten no seigyoku , was also the strongest Otome before she died . after Rena's death , an awful war debuted , a lot of friends passed away and because of that , Windbloom decided to seal the Otome technology . Of course , you may wandering why Arika survived during the first war … It's because her grand mother took care of her until she found out about her mother and decided to fly from her hometown in the desert to Garderobe . She studied , she showed her true strength and became one of the stronger Otome , along Nina Wang , the shikkoku no kongouseki . But because of Dai Artai's conspiracy , Nina betrayed us and worked along Dai Artai on his coup . I'm gonna sum up for you , but another war debuted and in the end , Arika was the one who saved us all .'

' So why is she betraying us right now ?'

' Good question , Mai-chan . It's because when a country finally find peace again , it doesn't last . Quickly , without knowing why she resuscitate , Fumi-sama , the first Otome in our history came back to live and because of news weird power , she started to stalk the others Otomes and attack our world in general … well it's also a very complicated story but Arika saved us again this time . the only problem was that after this event , Arika and Mashiro became more distant between each other .. Furthermore , Nagi manipulated Mashiro by telling her that soon or later , Natsuki will claim more power because of theses two wars she's been through . The poor Mashiro felt into the trap , chased Natsuki from Windbloom and she put Nagi instead . But she realized soon that it was a bad idea because Nagi turned the Otome's academy into an awful thing were discrimination and murder were authorized . That's when she woke up and decided to search for Natsuki . Arika join her because she was her Otome but when they found Natsuki in the new city that Midori Build after the Dai Artai's coup , Midori , who didn't know the truth about Nagi's second coup , attacked Mashiro …. Starting now , I'm not quite sure , but it seems like that Arika killed both Mashiro and Midori when she tried to defend her master … of course she accused Midori because her sword was still in Mashiro's chest but still .. That when Nagi acted again and he took Arika back , leaving us , citizen of Fuuka , alone , without any aid …'

' Wow , big story … I understand now .'

' That's good , Alyssa-chan , because we don't have time to waste …'

he pressed a button and suddenly , all the bookcases disappeared in aid of big computer and different screens . The table changed too and a medical chair appeared with a computer next to it .

' Lady , this is the Surrogate System advanced , Hime version …'

**author notes** : _long time no see . Sorry , I'm quite busy with my studies , I don't have time anymore to keep writing . so here's the 1Oth chapter . hope you'll like it ._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 : The SSA**

' Surrogate System advanced ? what's the …'

' Don't swear by dear god Nao ! you're a nun don't forget it …'

' Geez Alyssa , don't be so hung up …'

' Well to sum up , the SSA is working with your memory and with the particulars signals installed inside you by the Hime-star itself when you were born . It's the only way to recover lost power but thanks to Garderobe Technology , the Hime can also gain news powers , reserved for the Otome only before .'

' So , if I understand , I'll be able to do some news moves , likes the one you did before against Arika ?'

' yes , you'll surely be able to do it , Mai-san . But you know , invoking a sword made of fire is not a very big deal …'

' That's sure , I'm doing it every days ! remember , I did it yesterday before going to bed …'

' Natsuki , shut up ! I was serious ! If Mai gain news power , I'll be the only one who can help her !'

' Sure , you didn't call Kagusutchi for more than 10 years and now , you are the only one who can teach news moves to Mai … So funny !'

' Who wants to eat grilled spider legs ?' ask suddenly Mashiro who was already surrounded by flames

' STOP IT !' yelled Yuichi ' listen , we have to get rid of the two nagi and you are arguing about something so stupid ? well , focus on our main goal please …'

' Yuichi …'

' Tate-kun is right . Let's move on because if Tomoe loose against Arika , I won't be able to hold her longer enough ..'

' Well said , Miyu . So let's go .'

Then Gal turned the main computer on . He sat in front of one of the big screen and a few manipulations , the SSA was ready .

' So you want to be first ?'

' I'll do it , answered immediately Yukino . Back then , Diana wasn't powerful enough to protect Haruka , so this time I hope I'll be able to do it …'

' well , good speech , but just for you know , the former dearest ones will be also able to perform some tricks if I can use this word …'

' But , what will happened to Yukino , if for example , I die during a fight before her ?'

' Haruka , stop it , no one will die ! You and I are mean to be together forever …' suddenly cried Yukino , still shocked by the violence of Haruka's question

' Yukino , I don't want to die but we're going to help you all in this fight so even if we don't want it , we have to think about it …'

' Haruka … Please stop it …' replied Yukino who was really crying this time

' Don't worry , I won't die . Just thinking about the life we'll have when this whole mess will be cleared made me invincible … Come here , sweety …' then she hugged Yukino and gave her a meaningful kiss .

' well , it was a really touching moment girls ..about the answer , it's quite simple … The former dearest one's powers will be manage by our Fumi-sama .. To sum up , when Fumi-sama died in our world , we use her body to create the Pillars's powers stones , the students one and the officials Otomes too . So that's why 99 of Windbloom's Otomes were unable to materialize their dress during the first war ..because of Nagi's hacking of Fumi-sama's system . So , to be really clear , Haruka and Yuichi will receive Fumi-sama's power .'

' What about Takumi , Akira , Yukariko and her husband ? they played a role during the last festival ..'

' Well , it's very nice of you Midori-chan but right now , Nagi is unable to attack them .. Takumi and Akira are way too far and about Yukariko's situation , We don't know exactly why but looks like giving birth makes you unable to be part of another Hime's fight ..'

' Why did we wait Tate ? if I only knew that sooner ..'

' Ano … Mai , are you serious right now ?' replied Yuichi , panicked .

' Of course I'm not .. I was just kidding right now but I'm really thinking about having a baby with you if we're still together in the future …'

' Mai …'

' Oh geez ! Do you realize we have to stop Nagi and instead of doing it , we're talking about baby and other things ?'

' Well , I must admit that Shiho is maybe right this time ..let's work , even if I don't like working ..'

' You didn't change at all , Nao … I'm really happy to not be your teacher anymore ..'

' Midori .. is it a compliment ?'

' Who knows ?'

Then the whole group got to work . The original Hime passed first and Yuichi and Haruka finished the cycle . When the whole group were finally ready , they line up and wait for Gal's orders .

' All right girls . Now , I'm gonna teach you how to call your child ..'

' We don't need to .. it's surely like before .. Look … DURAN !'

But nothing happened and Natsuki suddenly felt that she was really looking really stupid , alone in the middle of the room …

' Right , teach us how to call them ..' said Natsuki ashamed

' You're so cute like that , Natsuki … You used to have this expression when we first have sex together … You told me that it was your first time with a girl and …'

But Natsuki hit her before she got the chance to finish her sentence ..

' Geez , she don't know when she must shut her mouth …' added Natsuki , ashamed

Sat in chairs , Gal and Mashiro were looking at the show but they were quite exhausted right now because of all the interruptions …

' Will we be able to teach them how to fight ? because if the continue like that , Nagi will have already Windbloom and Fuuka …'

' maybe you're right Gal …'

**Author Note** : _Well , short chapter , I wanted to make a serious one but looks like it became half serious/half funny … a few things :_

_I think that Haruka/Yukino relationship isn't enough important in the anime so I tried to emphasize it , like I do with ShizuruXNatsuki . In fact , Yukino is a very shy girl and Haruka is a over-active girl so when you think bout it , they are not mean to be together but still they try so that's why I think it's quite interesting to use this special relationship …._

_I totally forgot to mention Kazuya and Akane in my story … I'm really sorry .. Akane isn't an important character according to me .. So let's say they are not in Fuuka …that's why they're not involved -_

_Well , if you like this fanfics , feel free to post review , it's always a pleasure :)  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 : Materialize 

' well , you just have to listen for a few minutes … you saw what arika did , or more exactly , yelled when her dress turned into her battle armor ? Well , you'll have to do the same thing '

' don't tell me that every time we need to fight , we'll have to yell _materize_ ? Because it's so ridiculous …'

' Nao , listen to me . it's not _materize _but materialize .. and if you'll have to do it , it's because the Otome's system is a little bit different from the Hime's . Of course , in the first case , the dearest one is the master and in the second one it's less official if I can use this word . But the difference is that a Hime can walk , run , going out, do some shopping , to sum up having a normal life without problem because the Hime's system is already implanted inside her but the Otome can't do it . Every girls can become an Otome if she works hard enough in our world . That's because the Otome's system isn't natural : it's a little earring of course but essentially hormones . That's why it's forbidden for the trainee Otome to going out or having sex with a boy because it could generate problems about the whole Otome's system . of course , Windbloom's Shizuru and Natsuki are also lesbian like in Fuuka …'

' Hey , what are you saying , Mashiro ! This is not a vital information for our current situation !'

' Nat-chan is right , that's quite innapropriate but it could be interreting to see if the Windbloom's Nat-chan is better or not that my Nat-chan …'

' Geez Shizuru , why are you so perverted ?'

' You never complained about that before if my memory is good , _Mon amour_ _( in French in the text _)'

' Well the point is that even if you just received Otome's powers from the SAS , this .. how can I say that ...'

' Sex problem ?'

' Nao ! you're a nun , you can't say things like that !'

' Come on , Haruka , you're playing in the same field as Shizuru and you really think that you can give me some lessons ? let me laugh … BTW , I'm sure that beside her ultra-shyness , it's Yukino the man in your couple …'

' Nao .. I'm going to kill you ….'

' Calm down , Haruka , please …'

' Well , is it possible to finish the sentence we started here ? So , like Nao said , you won't have the sex's problem .. so Mai , you'll be able to keep doing it with Tate-kun -'

' Mashiro , no one told you that these kind of direct sentence were very embarrassing ?'

During this whole conversation , Gal was siting in a chair , waiting for the end of it .

' Shall we start ? Tomoe is going to need help soon …then let's go .'

Mai start the process . After her materialization , she was still wearing the School uniform but she was also wearing now black Shoulder pad with fire design and a pair of red gloves . Then Natsuki passed and except the uniform , she get a really big purple shotgun and also the two little guns she used to have . Haruka gained a pair of legging , gloves and shoulder pad who were green emerald with spikes . Because she was an ex-dearest , she obtained the ability to have a weapon and this weapon was two axes . Yukino didn't gained much except green shoulder pad but Gal explained to her that it's was surely because of the type of her child and in this case , it's her child who will gain news abilities . Shizuru was the most impressive of all because she get an gorgeous purple armor but her spears became way more effective according to Gal . Shiho became very agonizing because she kept the white veil she used to have but now , she was wearing a skull mask very realistic and the flute she was using who was very agonizing at first , scared everyone after the transformation . Nao get spider-like shoulder pad and a pair of gloves with huge claws . Mikoto didn't get any protection at all but Miroku (NB: the sword not the child ) became really huge and strangely , mikoto was holding it without any effort like usual . Yuichi gain a long leather coat with shoulder pad include and he was holding in the hand a beautiful sword who remind him the sword he used to fight Reito . Alyssa didn't obtain any armor either but for the first time she get a true power and not an artificial one .

' Well the ceremony is over , let's move on . Tomoe need our help .'

' What about the child's call ?'

' I know that you haven't called your child yet Shiho but I think your new power will be enough to get rid of Arika and she is alone and we are more than 6 … but it's true that I'll have to teach you how to invoke your child for the future because Nagi Dai Artai won't give up yet . Moreover , it's impossible to invoke your child here , imagine the result if Mai , Shizuru or worst Mikoto invoke their child ? the house will collapse !'

' Well , that's not true so let's move …'

**Author note** : it's Xmas tomorrow - So I thought that I should work a little bit on my fics .

Well some points : I know that the girls in my fics ran away when they were about to go to bed so they're not supposed to be in uniform but it would be ridiculous if they fight in pajama !

Second thing : some Hime/ Otome Mix outfit really looks like the Otome one … it's because I'm not a professional scenarist , moreover MO/MH really found some good outfits so trying to invent some outfit would be useless . Even Shiho's one isn't a real ' invention' I just add a mask …

Third thing : there is a lot of NatsukiXShizuru and HarukaXYukino , I hope the fans will like it .. I also add some MaiXTate for the others …but soon these cute time will be over because after the fight against Arika , the real thing will start and I can assure you that it's gonna rock ;) (ok , I wait for the 15/16 chapter to begin it but it was still nice , isn't ? )

happy christmas and a happy good year 2008 to all of you


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 : Dead end 

When Mai's group entered in the room were Arika was , the word "room" cannot describe it anymore . Even ruins would be too much . Mashiro almost burned the whole floor back then but now it was so destroyed because of the fight that it looks like paper . The walls were still there but the notches on it that if you wanted to spy on the other room , there were no problems anymore . Both Tomoe and Arika looked really down and they were bleeding a lot . they were sweating and the arrogant Arika who made fun of Mashiro back wasn't looking good right now …

' Tomoe ! we're finally here !' yelled Gal at her attention but the young girl didn't heard it .

' Everyone , let's do it ! if we attack together , Arika won't be able to dodge us all'

' You're right Mashiro , let's do this ! Girl , get …'

In spite of her health , Arika woke up and threw at Nao one of the two swords she was holding with difficulty but Nao caught it with the right claw .

' That's all you've got girl ? If I knew , I would have stay …You're so weak ..'

' Nao , shut up .. it's because she gets seriously hurt surely ..look at Tomoe , she isn't well too ..'

' Good remarks Gal . So you're the new Nao , hum ? interesting . The Nao I know avoid death one time but the second time she didn't succeed . She made the mistake to choose the bad side … Garderobe's one . Too bad this girl used to have huge skills like the claw she used to use for fighting but look like the SSA gave you two ..and the funniest thing is that you didn't invoke your little child yet .. Imagine how powerful you could be if you join….'

' Shut up , _Gakki_! I'm a nun , not Judas and moreover , I really don't care about power and others things like that. I just want to beat the bad guy and go home . So died , Antsy !'

And Nao jumped on Arika and gave her an uppercut who send her hitting the chimney badly .

' Well these claws aren't bad after all …'

Arika stayed unconscious but quickly , she get up and faced Nao again .

' Did you really think that an uppercut can kill me ? You really still have a lot to learn kiddo …'

' Are you asking for more ? Come on bit…..'

Without noticing , Arika already hit her back as badly as Nao did and Nao hit a pillar and felt down on the floor.

' Geez , you hurt me really bad , bitch … Then who's next ?'

' Why .. are you …using the word … next ? you didn't ..beat me , Antsy !' answer Tomoe who was suffering

' Still alive , hum ? remember , the first time we were opponents , you managed to survive when I made you fall despite the violence of my attack and now you're trying to do the same ? because if you really want it , I can kill you right now you stupid spoiled kid !' answer Arika , angry , while she was kicking the poor Tomoe still on the floor , bleeding .

' Stop that Arika ! Don't you see she is already hurt enough like that ? I know you're stupid but stay a little bit human !'

' Aren't you Fuuka's Shiho ? That's crazy , even in another world , you're still ugly and tiny … Are you going to do some maki-maki on me ? that would be so fuuun!'

' what are you talking about psycho ? If you keep going , I'm gonna make you suffer like you did to Nao and Tomoe !'

' Oh no Maki-maki ? too bad ! Then I have to get rid of you and of course , I'm ready to kill each one of you if Miyu don't come with me …'

' You already hurt two of my friends ! I won't let you continue ! Death Guardian Shiho : First song , Eternal Sorrow !'

Then Shiho took her flute and start playing an very depressing melody . Arika's vision started to decrease and instead of the usual faces , Arika was now seeing death skulls .

' So , Dear Arika-sempai , are you feeling that well ? Don't you want to see a optician ?'

' What's this ? The Shiho I know … cannot … do things like that …'

' Woaw , Shiho became really scary .. I don't know if I would be able to beat her now .. Last time , it's Mikoto who did it , I was too scared to do it because of the stake of the fight …but right now , I'm really scared of her .'

' Mai … Don't worry . I'm here and Shiho is with us . Moreover , she isn't jealous of you anymore so that's fine.' Answered Yuichi while she was hugging Mai .

' Girls ! It's the right time ! Come and help me ! We have to cooperate to take her down . Do it quickly while she is still unable to move . I won't be able to hold her very longer'

' Let's go ! She hurt Nao and Tomoe ! we have to make her pay !'

Then quickly , Arika was surrounded by Shiho , Shizuru , Gal , Mashiro , Natsuki and Haruka . Yukino stay with Mai and Tate , both protected by Alyssa and Miyu .

' Now , Arika , you have no way to escape .. if you move , someone will kill you . just look around you : Natsuki can shoot you when she wants , Shizuru's spear is right on your back and we , the others , are holding the rest of the room . So what do you want , Talking or Dying ?'

' Do you really want my answer , Queen of the hell ? Oh sorry ex-Queen of the hell … because Mai is the one right now !'

' You know , theses little provocations won't work . I know that I'm not the Queen of the hell anymore but I didn't loose my powers but I won't tell you how . You would try this method on your dear Erstin …That's too bad , even when you succeed to make her live again , she never get her powers back and beside she didn't even remember you ! Must be really depressing , isn't it ?'

'DON'T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT ERST-CHAN ! NO ONE CAN TALK ABOUT HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION !'

' Oh , the little girl is mad at me … what are you going to do ? Trying to kill me ? If you do that , you'll be the dead one so use a little bit your brain and …'

but recklessly , Arika , mad at Mashiro after all theses provocations , try to jump on her . Without thinking , Natsuki shot her in the chest . She felt down and start bleeding a lot on the floor .

' I guess this is it . Since Mashiro's death , I knew that someone was following me and it was the death in fact …At least , I'll be able to join her in the paradise .'

' Traitors won't go to paradise , you should know it , bitch .' added suddenly Nao , still hurt .

' I'm not catholic so I guess this precept doesn't concern me .'

' Even if you're not catholic , you won't join your master . Betrayal is not something that Windbloom's god forgive . So you'll got to hell anyway .' replied Gal .

' So this is a goodbye . It was fun to hang out with you even if it was very quick . And Mai …. Sorry for all the troubles . I didn't want to lie to you at first but …'

Suddenly , Arika's earring started to shine and explode before Arika has a chance to finish her sentence . When the smoke disappeared , Arika was dead . In the meantime , a screen appeared too and when everything and everyone was calm , the faces of the two Nagi appeared and look at the Mai's group .

' Good evening everyone !' greets Nagi Dai Artai smiling at Gal especially .

' It's a pleasure to see that all of you are safe especially you , My hime .. I wish you'll dance for me again , Mai-chan ….' Added the other Nagi .

**Author note** : So this is it . I told you ,the action is going to start so what did you think of the fight ? was it good ? I know it's kinda short but i'll work on the next one . please put a review if you liked it Arika is finally dead , sorry for the fans , and the second act is going to start .. what is going on next ? you'll see next time . Maybe the next chapter will be released soon . so will it be a 2007 or a 2008 one ? who know … let's hope that I won't be lazy .


End file.
